¿Where are my friends now?
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Cartman siempre ha sentido que es un cero a la izquierda, sus amigos ni siquiera actúan como sus amigos y su madre ya no estaba con él. Ahora nadie se preocupa por él, ya nadie se preocupa por Eric Cartman. Drabble.


Título: ¿Where are my friends now?

Categorías: Angst/Drama.

Advertencias: Muy triste, lloré al escribir esto.

Capítulos: 1/1.

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.**

**Historia Número: Ochenta dos.**

®ShinigamiJazzDark89.

* * *

**¿Where are my friends now?**  
"_They're not around when I need them_"

**Eric Cartman POV**

Sé bien que jamás pude acostumbrarme a los cambios drásticos que tuvo mi vida y por eso después de haber perdido a mi mamá -jamás supe apreciarla- en aquél horrible accidente, algo dentro de mí se rompió y cuando me enteré quién había sido el culpable de fatal accidente, quise morir al instante.

Scott Tenorman…, mi medio hermano. Había sido el causante de la muerte de Liane Cartman.

El muy bastardo fue el causante; y al igual que mi madre, ambos murieron al instante, cuando ambos automóviles se impactaron violentamente entre sí.

Miró el cielo a través de la ventana del ático, varias nubles negras indican que lloverá pronto.

Estoy solo…, me rompo ahí mismo y empiezo a llorar, mis manos van hasta mis ojos para cubrir mis lágrimas que nadie jamás las va presenciar otra vez, si tan sólo no hubiese sido tan bastardo con todos en mi infancia…, si tan sólo tuviese un amigo aquí mismo para apoyarme en estos momentos de soledad…

No me sentiría tan infeliz y solo…, pero quien sabe… no sé… no sé que hubiese pasado si yo hubiese sido más humano con los demás.

Me gustaría pensar que soy fuerte, como cuando les decía a mis amigos "no soy gordo; soy fuertecito"

Mis amigos…, es algo normal que ya ni me dirijan la palabra con todo lo que les hice en nuestra niñez. Kenny tiene a Butters, y Stan tiene a…, tiene a mi amado judío con él.

Miro nuevamente a la ventana y las gotas comienzan a caer; es una noche perfecta para morir…

**Eric Cartman POV End**

* * *

Los chicos cenaban en un pequeño restaurante de comida rápida, para ser más específicos…, se encontraban en una hamburguesería. Los cuatro miembros del "Team Stan" comían sus hamburguesas y papas fritas sin saber lo que Cartman hacía en esos momentos.

—Han notado que Cartman ya ni se junta con nosotros —el primero en hablar es Kyle, se lleva una papa frita a los labios y espera la respuesta de unos de sus acompañantes.

—Desde que su madre falleció, se hizo más distante —habla Kenny. Cuando Cartman y el eran niños, Cartman le había dicho que lo consideraba su mejor amigo, pero Kenny sabía que en el fondo sólo era para joderlo. Eric era un experto en engañar a las personas, además de que siempre lo trato como mierda por ser el chico pobre.

—Kyle, no deberías preocuparte por el culón, seguramente actúa así para hacernos caer en una de sus tantos planes de mierda —después de hablar, Stan le da una mordida a su hamburguesa y eso hace callar a Kyle, es cierto…, Cartman era un actor nato que podía fingir bastante… tal vez demasiado bien.

—Tienes razón, Stan. Seguramente el culón planea algo —la conversación llega a su fin y los cuatro vuelven a cenar en silencio.

Kyle es el único que se queda con esa sensación de que algo estaba por ocurrir, reía a los comentarios de Kenny o se sonrojaba con las pequeñas muestras de amor que le regalaba Marsh, pero dentro de sí mismo…, estaba nervioso y asustado.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kyle decide ir a la casa de Cartman para ir a visitarlo. Al llegar a la puerta principal, toca varias veces, pero nadie abre así que decide entrar sin la autorización del castaño.

El silencio invade toda la casa, no se escucha ni un solo ruido, y los nervios de Kyle aumentan cuando la gata de Eric sale disparada de la casa.

— ¿Cartman? —lo llama, pero el silencio continua y su voz hace pequeño eco. Mira por arriba de las escaleras y ve que hay una pequeña luz encendida. Con temor sube las escaleras y cuando esta por abrir la puerta en dónde sale ese pequeño rayo de luz, respira hondamente. — ¿Cartman…estás aquí?

Abre la puerta y cuando ve el cuerpo grande Cartman colgando de aquella soga, suelta un grito de terror y cae al suelo sin dejar de ver aquella perturbadora escena que esta a escasos centímetros del pelirrojo.

—Cartman… ¿por qué…?

Saca su móvil de su bolsillo y llama primero a emergencias y después a Stan. El pelinegro le dice que irá hasta dónde está el, que no toque el cuerpo ni que haga nada, que sólo espere ahí.

Desobedece a Stan, lleva una silla hasta la habitación. Se sube a la silla para deshacer aquel nudo que seguía manteniendo a Cartman en el aire, el cuerpo cae al piso. Kyle abraza el cuerpo muerto de su amigo, acaricia aquellos cabellos castaños, del bolsillo de la chaqueta roja de Cartman cae un pedazo de papel y el judío la recoge para leerla.

"_¿Where are my friends now? They're not around when I need them"  
[¿Dónde están mis amigos ahora? Ellos no están cerca cuando los necesito] _

El pelirrojo abraza más el cuerpo del que fue su amigo, llora por no haber apreciado a Cartman, llora por haber sido un amigo de mierda y llora por no haberlo acompañado cuando más lo necesitaba.

—Perdóname, Cartman…, perdóname…

**The End**


End file.
